The Outlaw Star Alliance
by The one and only Den
Summary: Ryo, Den and Takeishi Figure out that their Organizations cause is not as righteous as everyone claims. They set out to stop the war and bring a peace to the planet that has been long forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**THE OUTLAW STAR ALLIANCE**

**(For reference all mobile suits are piloted with the G Gundam piloting system, where the pilots feel the pain and control it with their bodies, seeing as I feel it's most effective) **

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW FACE**

Explosions were going off everywhere, the landscape was in ruins, buildings on fire, mobile suits laying everywhere with their dead pilots inside of them. This was a truly battle scarred wasteland, emotionally scarring the inhabitants of the area.

"**Den watch out for innocent bystanders while you're fighting, we don't need too many civilian casualties"**

Den heard his commanding officers voice through his radio and did a quick scan of the area  
"Loud and clear commander"

He said into his microphone then turned a corner and on his monitor saw a small girl on top of a mobile suit that had been shot down. He heard her say something inside his GM Command

"**BROTHER!"**

Apparently the pilot of the mobile suit was this young girl's brother, Den immediately felt grief for the girl who couldn't be more than 6, and Den then kneeled his GM down beside the mobile suit and stepped out

"Excuse me little girl but its dangerous out here, why don't you come with me you'll be safe"

The girl was hesitant at first but a beam rifles shot which flew right past them changed her mind for her, she ran up and Den pulled her into the mobile suit, Den smiled sympathetically at the girl

"What is your name?"

The girl was very shy at first but then realized he posed no threat to her so she smiled nervously

"M-My name is Atsuko, nice to meet you…"

She paused so Den could introduce himself

"I'm Den it's nice to meet you Atsuko"

Den turned and saw a Zaku II flying toward him with its axe, drawn. The mobile suit was already much too close for him to draw his sword so he raised his shield, but nothing happened. Den lowered his shield to see a GM II standing in front of him. His friend Takeishi had cut off the Zaku and cut it in half

"**Whoa Den that was a little close don't you think?"**

Den sighed with relief as Takeishi's voice came over the radio. Another GM Command came flying up beside Takeishi

"**Jeez Den looks like your losing your touch"**

Ryo's voice came over the radio in a show boat like kind of tone. Takeishi turned to the two of them

"**Guys they want us back at HQ, let's get moving"**

Takeishi took off and flew south, followed by Den and Ryo. At the base Takeishi flew into the hangar and stepped into his assigned holding bay. He stepped out in his black and gold pilot suit and took off his helmet letting his dirty blonde hair fall which extended just above the eyebrows. He got onto the bridge where he met Ryo, Den and Atsuko. Ryo took off his helmet, revealing his black spiked hair with white tips, and rested the helmet against his dark blue and white pilot's suit and looked at Den

"Um dude, what's with the little girl?"

Den looked down at the girl who was hugged tight to the leg of Dens red and black pilots' suit

"This is Atsuko, I found her on top of a wrecked mobile suit and I took her into my mobile suit so she wouldn't get hurt, then Takeishi saved my ass"

The girl hugged tighter to Dens leg and he put a gentle hand on her head. He then looked back up

"So what exactly are we supposed to do here anyways?"

"The Colonel says he has a mission for us three, says it's really important"

Den nodded as he and Takeishi turned and began walking to the colonels office, Den turned back to find Ryo sleeping against a wall.

"RYO, LETS GO"

Den yelled back, startling the sleeping Ryo, who promptly waddled tiredly to the office with Den and Takeishi. The trio arrived at the office and stood in front of their commanding officer. Atsuko had been taken so she could get a bath and was then escorted to her new room.

"Alright gentlemen, I have a new mission for you. You three are the top pilots in the Earth Federation and we are sending you to still three top secret mobile suits that OZ has at their holding bay."

Den, Ryo and Takeishi all nodded

"You three are to leave immediately as it will take you a few days to get there. You MUST go UN seen while sneaking into the base. You guys will abandon your GM's outside in the forest and then proceed on foot to the base; do I make my self clear?"

"YES SIR!"

All three pilots said in unison and then left the room, running back to their mobile suits. The three aces of the earth federation flew out of the holding bay and began towards the OZ base. Flying high and hopefully UN detected by any enemy radar.

After about five or six hours of flying the three spotted a large riot going on below

"**Hey guys, think we should maybe check that out?"**

"**Doesn't seem like a bad idea seeing as the local authorities don't seem to be doing anything about it"**

The three pilots flew down to the woods and left their mobile suits then walked into the city. As they walked they noticed that the riot was a revolt against the Earth Federation

"What on earth is happening here?"

"Looks like some more people who don't like what were doing"

A young lady maybe in her mid twenties noticed the Earth Federation emblem on their pilot suits and approached them.

"YOU'RE SOME OF THOSE SCUM EARTH FEDERATION PILOTS!"

"Listen ma'am we don't want any trouble, were just trying to fulfill the Federation's goal"

"YOU CALL THIS A GOAL WORTH ACHIEVING?"

The lady pointed up at a monitor that was showing Earth Federation mobile suits destroying a small town with no military what so ever. It was a harmless and defenseless town. Takeishi turned to Den and Ryo. A look of disgust on his face, it was matched by the look of shock on Dens and a look of hatred on Ryo's.

"Guys, I think we were called back because the colonel knew that we would object to destroying that town. That town was only about 20 miles from where we were having that battle."

Den looked back and forth between the two of his friends.

"I don't know about you two, but I refuse to be a pilot for a group that will kill a bunch of innocent people who pose no threat to them. I'm leaving the Earth Federation"

Ryo and Takeishi nodded as the three Aces took off their Federation badges and throwing them on the ground. There was a long pause before Den looked at the lady.

"Okay we're going to help you guys and all the towns like that."

Ryo and Takeishi gave Den a confused look, not knowing what he meant. Den turned and left the city, Ryo and Takeishi following behind him.

"What do you mean Den?"

Den turned back to his friends. He had a look of determination on his face.

"Okay so we already have the coordinates to the OZ base, and we have to steal those three mobile suits, we'll use those suits to start our own rebel alliance and fight back against OZ and the Federation as well as Zeon and all of those other big armies."

"We can call it the Outlaw Star Alliance"

"I like the idea, lets go get our new mobile suits and then start a revolution."

The three loaded back into their mobile suits and took off, heading for the OZ base. Hearts full of determination and revenge, ready to start a revolution and change the world. After several days they finally reached the OZ base, they lowered into the forest and came out of their mobile suits. Den stretched his well muscled body and let his dark brown hair fall, just below his eyebrows.

"You guys ready?"  
"Lets get started so we can exact a little bit of revenge in that towns favor"

The three ran through the woods and arrived at the fence. They were about to change the world as we know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE PRODIGY BEGINS HER FIRST MISSION**

At the Federation base they had learned a little bit about Atsuko. She was 9, what had at first appeared to be black hair turned out to be a very nice chestnut brown kind of color. Her eyes were a bright blue and she had a smile that could make a person having the worst day of their life smile. She was a very sweet girl and it turns out, a Pilot Prodigy.

"**Okay Atsuko, your piloting a GM II model mobile suit you'll be fighting hand to hand instead of with weapons, be careful. This is your first time, just ease your way through the controls. You'll be sparring with Goro today; he'll take it easy on you since you're new."**

"**Yes commander, you ready Goro?"**

"**Let's see what you got Atsuko"**

Atsuko, dashed at Goro with surprising speed, delivering a punch to Goro's Guncannon's head. The guncannon slid backwards

"**HOLY CRAP SHE LEARNS FAST!"**

"**I will be the greatest pilot to ever live!"**

Atsuko continued her barrage of fists on the guncannon until Goro eventually gave in

"**Alright, I give up"**

"**WOOOHOOOO I AM VICTORIOUS IN MY FIRST FIGHT, HOW'D I DO COMMANDER?"**

The commander had a look of shock on his face, it was unheard of to pick up piloting so fast, there were only three people he could think of who picked it up that quick, Ryo, Den, and Takeishi. The commander clapped and came back onto the radio

"**Well done Atsuko, how did you become such a great pilot?"**

"**Well my great Grandpa was Duo Maxwell."**

The commander grew wide eyed as he remembered watching training videos of Duo, otherwise known as the God of death. Atsuko stepped out of her GM and walked to the commander.

"So do you think I have a future as a pilot?"

"As a matter of fact I would like you to check up on something for me. It will be your first mission"

"Yay, what do you want me to do?"

"I would like you to take our best mobile suit and fly down to the OZ base and check up on a few of our pilots, see if their doing okay with their mission"

"Yes sir, what mobile suit would you like me to pilot?"

The commander walked into the holding bay where there was a new looking Gundam, shiny new paint job and everything (.)

"What mobile suit is this?"

"This isn't a mobile suit per say, it is a Gundam. Gundam Nexus to be precise, It is our latest and greatest model and I believe you are best suited to pilot this specific suit."

As he was talking a black and green pilot suit was brought out for her. She put it on and left for the OZ base. Gundam Nexus was fast, agile and above all, powerful.

'_Wow this gundam handles better than any mobile suit I've ever seen' _

Atsuko flew, on her way to something that may upset her. For soon she would find that Ryo, Den, and Takeishi are no longer part of the Earth Federation.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Quick note, if you read this story would you please submit a review with some ideas to improve it. Thank You)**

**Chapter 3: The Outlaw Star Alliance Forms**

Outside the fence of the OZ base the trio was standing, about to enter and attempt to steal their mobile suits. Takeishi had already cleared the fence and scouted a little ahead since he was the stealthiest of the three. Once Takeishi gave the 'all clear' sign Den helped Ryo over and then scaled the fence, jumping from the top and landing on the other side. The three began a light jog toward a holding bay where they took cover.

"Alright according to the map that the Commander gave us the three mobile suits should be five hangars down"

"Five hangars, that shouldn't be that bad"

"Ryo you're forgetting all of the possible OZ soldiers we could pass in that amount of time"

Den looked around the corner to see two OZ agents standing there, talking. As he watched another OZ agent approached them and began to have a conversation with the two other agents. Den turned back to Ryo and Takeishi.

"Alright, I've got a plan."

Takeishi looked over from the other corner.

"What's your plan Den?"

Den pointed over his shoulder in the direction of the three guards.

"There are three guards over here, why don't we take them out and steal their uniforms?"

"That sounds like a good plan"

"But they could smell bad"

Den and Takeishi looked at Ryo with a dumbfounded look.

"Really, that's what you're worried about, them smelling bad?"

"Hey if we get taken hostage I don't want to smell like an elephant's anus"

Den face palmed and shook off Ryo's weird reference and looked back to Takeishi.

"Alright, so we'll take them out on three. One, Two, Thr-"

Den was cut off by Ryo throwing a rock and missing terribly, attracting the guard's attention. Den sighed and stood up.

"So much for stealthy, I guess we'll just have to fight them"

Takeishi sighed as well as the three guards turned the corner and saw them. The biggest one looked at the three with a look of pity.

"Well Well, three lost little runts. What can we help you with?"

Ryo and Takeishi looked up at the massive man, but before either of them could say anything Den effectively knocked him out with a right uppercut. The other two followed by example and knocked the other two unconscious with a few kicks and punches. The trio put on the OZ uniform over their pilot suits and walked out. They got about 3 hangars away before they heard an incredibly loud alarm begin to sound.

'**INTRUDERS, INTRUDERS. ALL PILOTS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE MOBILE SUITS'**

The three immediately broke into a mad dash to the back side of the hangars. They continued back there and found the back door to Hangar 8, where their mobile suits awaited them, ripe for the stealing. As the walked in they saw the three mobile suits standing up around the room, one directly across from the door and the other two positioned on the opposite walls. Ryo quickly made his choice picking a large red suit with what appeared to be white hair. (Ialdabaoth from Super Robot wars)

"DIBS, THIS ONE IS MINE IT LOOKS FLIPPING AWESOME!"

Den laughed slightly as he looked between the two remaining suits. One was a mostly Forest Green mobile suit with white trim as well as black hands and feet. Takeishi walked over to it and studied it, finding that it had a large sniper rifle on its back; they decide Takeishi should have it considering he has the best shot. This left Den with the other mobile suit, which was wearing a black robe over it, much like a robe a boxer wears as he enters a ring. Den walked up to it to find it was Navy Blue with jet black trim. That's what he gathered from looking at the legs. The three got into the mobile suits and started them up. As the three started up their Gundams, screens came up telling them the names of the mobile suits. Den's screen showed the name Bokushingu Gundam. In Takeishi's it showed Gundam Sogekihei. Then in Ryo's it showed the name Butoku Gundam. Ryo was immediately pumped up.

"**LET'S GO!"**

"**Ryo maybe you should calm down a little before you go and do something reckless"**

"**I'm never reckless" **

Ryo quickly contradicted this statement by kicking the door to the hangar down. Den and Takeishi shook their heads and stepped out of the hangar. There were OZ mobile suits closing from all sides.

"**Looks like a bit of a fight"**

"**SHIT IT LOOKS FUN!"**

Ryo yelled this as he kicked the head off of an approaching mobile suit, then engaged the thrusters and flew down the runway, a small crowd of mobile suits following him.

"**Doesn't he know we stand a better chance together?"**

"**Den, a better thing to worry about is the fact that all I have is this sniper!"**

Takeishi had the sniper out, shooting mobile suits in the cockpit as they came down the runway. He stopped momentarily to check functions and found out the sniper rifle splits in half, forming a beam dagger and a beam saber. Takeishi twisted the rifle, the front part came off and a small beam appeared. There was the stock of the rifle left, the handle had dis-engaged and stretched out. There was also a large strip of the rifle left, where a big beam appeared, making it into a full sword. Takeishi smiled and turned the dagger in his hand, holding it with his thumb on the bottom of the shaft.

"**This is epic" **

Takeishi dashed towards another group of mobile suits and engaged them in battle. Leaving Den's Gundam standing there with nothing but the boxing robe on, Den lowered the hood of the robe which revealed the gundam's head. It had the standard green eyes with one big blue plate where underneath the eyes. It also had gold horns; Den separated the robe and let it hang behind his gundam. He raised his fists, seeing as it did have a sword but its specialty was fist fighting. When he raised his fists he noticed white bandaging around the gundam's fists, the bandages were loosely tied at the end which allowed the bandages to flow in the wind. Den was so distracted by how much he loved his gundam he almost didn't notice the OZ mobile suite close in on him, but he looked up just in time to duck under the beam saber and punch the mobile suit in the stomach, his fist going clean through it. Den began unleashing a barrage of punches, swaying to dodge sabers and beam rifles, while hitting his mark with every punch he threw. About a mile down the runway Ryo was engaged in battle with an enemy commander, and was having some trouble seeing as he wasn't landing very many punches. He was fighting against another fist-type gundam, resembling Burning Gundam but it was a little bigger, faster and stronger. As well as having a Red/Black Paint job.

"**What's the matter Ryo, is that all you have to offer the descendant of the once great DOMON KASSHU?"**

"**I'M NOT EVEN WARMED UP YET"**

Ryo unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks which were all dodged or blocked by Hideaki. Hideaki, counter punched Ryo and sent him sliding for several yards on his feet before Ryo fell and tumbled to the edge of the base.

"**I AM HIDEAKI KASSHU, AND I WILL NEVER BE BEATEN!"**

"**AND I AM RYO ISHITAKI AND I SAY BULLSHIT!"**

As Ryo said this he appeared in a flash of speed before Hideaki, punching him in the face sending his gundam flying through the air before it landed on its back. Den and Takeishi had already beaten their small groups of mobile suits. Takeishi put his sniper back together and shot at Hideaki, a warning shot that hit about 5 foot from Hideaki's mobile suit.

"**Ryo we can't allow too much damage to these mobile suits yet, we need to form our team and find a mechanic."**

"**Yeah Ryo, lets just go for now, get used to our new gundams and then you'll be able to fight him again."**

Ryo took a few more deep breathes before he looked down at Hideaki's mobile suit, who wouldn't dare move do to Takeishi aiming right at him.

'_Hideaki Kasshu…that's one name I'll have to remember'_

Ryo looked up and nodded as he lifted off and flew away, followed by Den and Takeishi. Ryo was lost in thought about Hideaki's fighting style.

"**Alright so first thing's first, we need a base"**

"**I know the perfect place, follow me"**

Den accelerated ahead of the other two and began to lead the way to an old Federation bas that had been abandoned. They were that much closer to stopping the injustices of the Federation and other Armies, It was just a matter of time now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Battle for The Home Base**

Den, Ryo and Takeishi all landed at the base that Den knew about. They all unloaded and went into the base. After examining the base for a while they discovered the holding bay.

"Hey Takeishi, why don't you go get your mobile suit and bring it around to the holding bay."

"Alright, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes, this base is freaking huge"

Takeishi turned and left the holding bay and returned to Sogekihei gundam and began to lift off. As he lifted off a bullet flew past his face, startling him and causing him to land, where he drew out his sword and dagger and prepared for battle.

"**Whose there?"**

"**Whew, you got lucky there. I hardly ever miss"**

Out from the woods a Green and white mobile suit stepped out. It was almost an exact replica of Gundam Heavyarms. But it had much more ammo and instead of one gatling gun it had one on each fore-arm. This was Bukiko Gundam, the man stood there for a moment before pulling his own beam saber. He was an older man, maybe in his mid 40's.

"**I am the son of the Heavyarms pilot Trowa Barton. My name is Kenta Kishirou. The best shot in the Earth Federation."**

"**Psh, if you're the best then the Earth Federation is in trouble, with that shot you just missed"**

The Kenta let out a hardy laugh and then looked at Takeishi.

"**So you're the famous Silv Takeishi."  
"Yes, but please just call me Takeishi"**

The man nodded and opened the missile launchers in his shoulders.

"**Well, too bad I have to kill you, bosses orders. Its nothing personal"**

As he said this he released two missiles at Takeishi, who promptly lifted off and flew high into the sky. He looked down to find the missiles right below him

"**What the hell?"  
"Their heat seeking missiles, their very handy, I don't hardly have to do anything."**

Takeishi continued flying up, he took his beam saber and cut the first one in half, the explosion pushed Takeishi far into the earth's atmosphere, but luckily destroyed the other missile. His gundam suffered minor damage. Soon he saw bullets flying past him

'_I'm out of his range, but he's still in mine, advantage me.' _

Takeishi put his sniper back together and took careful aim at Kenta's cockpit. Right as he had the shot lined up he was interrupted by a kick to the head, which sent him flying through the air. Atsuko had finally caught up with them.

"**Takeishi, what're you doing, he's on our side!"**

"**Atsuko, I left the Federation, their goals are twisted and evil"**

"**What are you talking about, the Federations goals are pure and divine"**

"**Wow they've already got you believing in their cause, but it's useless to try and persuade me to re-join, I won't do it."**

"**Well if you're not with the federation, you're against the federation."**

Atsuko readied her black and green Gundam for a fight, Takeishi drew his sword and dagger. Soon two more mobile suits appeared, two young girls also from the earth federation were with her.

"**Jeez Atsuko you couldn't wait up could you"**

"**Shut up Leah, this is no time, I'm in the middle of something right now"**

"**ooh sorry" **

The young girl looked over and then down at Kenta, who could hardly tell what was going on. The two girls landed and looked at the base, then to Kenta. Leah was generally curious

"**Kenta, what are you staring at"**

"**There are two other pilots here, but I can't fight them in a close quarters fight" **

"**Then leave them to us"**

This voice came from the other girl who was standing there. Her name was Pyua.

"**I mean after all we are the two top students of Master Asia…that was before he died" **

The two girls in their mid twenties turned to find Den and Ryo standing there in their mobile suits.

"**Ryo, you take these two girls, Atsuko will beat Takeishi in a close combat fight so I'll handle her and Takeishi can handle mister heavy artillery over there"**

"**Got it"**

Den lifted off and flew up, Leah made an attempt to follow him but her foot was grabbed by Ryo and she was slammed back to the ground.

"**Nuh uh, you two are my victims for the next little while."**

Leah stood her bright pink mobile suit back up, it resembled the Gundam MK I but you know pink and white. Pyua was standing in a Gundam MK II which was White with a red trim.

"**Fine, it's your death wish"**

Den soon arrived at Atsuko, just in time to interrupt her beam saber with his. Takeishi backed off and re assembled the sniper rifle.

"**Thanks Den, she had the advantage on me in close quarters"**

Atsuko had a general look of surprise on her face at hearing the name of the man who rescued her from that battlefield a few months ago.

"**Den, don't tell me you left the Federation to"**

"**Yes Atsuko, so that makes us enemies"**

Den showed no remorse seeing as she took her other beam saber and tried to cut his mobile suit through the cockpit. As she attempted this, Den caught her mobile suits forearm and head-butted her Nexus Gundam, sending it flying for a few yards, when she recovered she dashed back at Den, swinging her swords wildly and inaccurately. Den was easily swaying and dodging all of her attacks. After a little bit Den ducked and went around behind her, he removed the hood from over his gundam and raised his fists. As Atsuko charged at him again he ducked and sent a straight right to her face, but a thruster raised out of the forearm and ignited, making the punch devastatingly effective. It crushed the face of her Nexus Gundam and sent it tumbling for about 72 yards, when she recovered she had to wait a second, seeing as her main camera was now partially crushed she couldn't see as good, so she activated her secondary camera.

"**Jeez Den, where'd you find that thing"**

In a flash of speed the Nexus Gundam appeared behind Den, delivering a kick to Den's ribs, sending him flying. Suddenly there was a flurry of punches and kicks coming at Den. He managed to block most of them, but the ones that did get through had devastating effects. His Bokushingu gundam had taken massive amounts of damage throughout its torso and head. Finally Den managed to catch one of her kicks and flung her several thousand feet to the ground. Her suit was badly damaged and sat there for a long time before its power ran out and it died.

Ryo was currently dodging two gundams punches and kicks at a blindingly fast rate. Pretty soon he became overwhelmed by the speed of the punches and kicks and how flawless these girls fighting abilities were.

'_Just one opening is all I need, just one' _

Soon after this thought Ryo found an opening, as the girls reared back for the finishing blow, Ryo turned up side down, planting his hands on the ground he performed a helicopter kick which sent the girls sliding away from him. This was followed by several back flips and then a strange light enveloped Ryo's Gundam. The armor was turning white and the hair was turning red. Pretty soon his Mobile suit was glowing.

"**This is my true power, the undeniable awesomeness that is RYO ISHITAKI!"**

In blinding speed Ryo was back in front of Leah, delivering so many precise and speedy punches that they were almost unseen to the naked eye. Pretty soon Leah was down for the count, being hardly a challenge for Ryo's unleashed state. He turned to Pyua, who didn't seem even slightly impressed. Ryo dashed at her and threw a punch but was met by a kick to the face. Ryo didn't go anywhere, instead the two of them began to throw punches and kicks at each other with blinding speed (DBZ style).

Up high in the sky Takeishi was dodging massive amounts of bullets and missiles. He fired the occasional shot in a ditch effort to end this fight. One missile connected solidly with his left shoulder, sending him spinning and falling to the ground. As he fell he saw a flashing command button in the cockpit

'_What on earth is this?'_

He pushed the button and his Gundam straightened out and was stood there, missing its left arm.

"**Lets see how good I can use these, FUNNELS ACTIVATE" **

About thirty funnels flew from various places on his gundam and flew down to Kenta and unleashed a barrage of beam shots. The funnels distracted Kenta and Takeishi took his sniper which was currently in its beam saber form and flew down. As Kenta turned to shoot a funnel, his gundam was cut in half by Takeishi's sword, ending the battle between those two. His funnels returned to him and he turned to watch the battle with Ryo and Pyua as Den landed beside him.

After who knows how many punches, Ryo finally caught one of her punches and then effectively ripped the arm off of her mobile suit, then spun and kicked Pyua in the side. It wasn't a clean slice but the kick had such great force that the mobile suit ripped apart and fell to the ground. Ryo's mobile suit returned to normal and he turned to his friends.

"**So does this mean we get the base?"**

"**Yes, Ryo this means we get the base"**

"**You think they got any food around here, I'm starving"**

"**FOR FUCKS SAKE RYO YOU JUST CLEANED OUT AN ENTIRE BUFFET ON THE WAY HERE"**

Ryo simply stuck his tongue out inside his mobile suit then flew to the holding bay, followed by Den and Takeishi, after the three got out of their gundams they stood around each other.

"So we should probably start recruiting a team."  
"And a mechanic, I don't know how to fix my Gundam's arm"

"We'll go out and look for team members tomorrow, but for now I vote we just rest, I'm exhausted"

Outside they heard Atsuko start up Nexus Gundam and fly away, her Gundam barely had enough power to manage this small task but soon Atsuko was out of sight, and out of their hair…for now.


End file.
